teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Peter Hale
Peter Hale 'jest postacią poboczną w serialu [[Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak|''Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak]] i głównym antagonistą sezonu pierwszego i czwartego. Jest młodszym bratem nieżyjącej Alfy, Talii Hale, wujkiem Laury, Dereka i Cory Hale. Jest także biologicznym ojcem Malii Tate. Był także Alfą, która zamieniła Scotta McCalla w wilkołaka i która ugryzła Lydię Martin i pobudził jej ukryte moce Banshee. Około sześciu lat przed rozpoczęciem serii Peter był jednym z około jedenastu osób w domu Hale, kiedy Kate Argent podpaliła go. Chociaż ogień zabił prawie wszystkich w środku, Peter i Cora byli jednymi z dwóch osób w domu w czasie pożaru, którzy przeżyli. Na nieszczęście Peter, doznał ciężkich oparzeń, które zajmowały 75% jego ciała, a następnie został hospitalizowany do ośrodka opieki długoterminowej, by samemu odzyskać przytomność, podczas gdy Derek i Laura, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że przeżył, uciekli do Nowego Jorku, aby uciec od łowców. Przez następne sześć lat Peter był świadomy, ale zamknięty w swoim ciele, podczas gdy powoli leczył oparzenia, traumatyczne doświadczenia doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Chociaż opowieści Dereka i Petera o tym, co nastąpiło po powrocie Laury do Beacon Hills, znacząco się różnią, wiadomo, że Peter ostatecznie zabił siostrzenicą i ukradł jej moc Alfy nadal zostając pod swoją przykrywką pacjenta, aby nie być podejrzanym o morderstwo. W następnych tygodniach Peter postanowił zbudować stado, aby w końcu zemścić się na wszystkich, kto uczestniczył w pożarze, prócz tego ugryzł Scotta McCall i Lydię Martin oraz manipulował Derekiem i Scottem. Jednak jego plan skończył się w nocy, kiedy poderżnął gardło Kate Argent, a Scott, Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski i Jackson Whittemore podpalili go, by Derek, wściekły, za śmierć swojej siostry, zabił go i w rezultacie stał się nową Alfą. Jednak po śmierci Peter zaczął manipulować Lydię, wiedząc, że jego ukąszenie spowodowało u niej aktywowanie zdolności Banshee. Następnie użył jej, by go wskrzeszono pod koniec drugiego sezonu. Po jego zmartwychwstaniu odkrył, że jego siła została niewiarygodnie zmniejszona, nawet do rangi Bety/Omegi, więc nadal manipulował Derekiem. Mimo złych intencji potrafił dać mu rady dotyczących stada w nadziei na zdobycia większej władzy przez członkostwo w jego stadzie. Przez następny rok pomagał zarówno stadu Dereka, jak i Scotta, ale tylko w taki sposób, który był dla niego korzystny. Większość postaci niemal uwierzył, że przestał być zagrożeniem, gdy nagle okazało się, że nieświadomie stał się twórcą Pula Śmierci w sezonie czwartym i chciał, aby Scott zmienił się w Berserka, przy czym chciał ukraść jego moc Alfa i odzyskać swój status. Niestety nie udało mu się to zrobić i został uwięziony w nadprzyrodzonym skrzydle w ośrodku Eichen, gdzie został umieszczony razem z Gabrielem Valackiem. W szóstym sezonie okazało się, że Peter uciekł z psychiatryka podczas misji stada Scotta, który włamał się, by uratować Lydię przed śmiercią z powodu trepanacji. Gdy wyszedł z ośrodka, udał się do loftu, gdzie natychmiast przyszli po niego Jeźdźcy Widmo i został przez nich zabrany. Przez wiele miesięcy przebywał na peronie, nie wiedząc, że został wymazany z istnienia i ze wspomnień osób z Beacon Hills. Po trzech miesiącach dołączył do stacji kolejowej dostał się Stiles Stilinski, który przypomniał mu wydarzenia, które doprowadziły go do dostania się na peron. Peter Hale jest członkiem '''rodziny Hale, byłym członkiem stada Hale i oficjalnym sojusznikiem stada Scotta. Wczesne lata życia W młodości często obserwował swojego siostrzeńca Dereka Hale, w pewnym momencie nawet uratował jego życie przed łowcą, łapiąc strzałę, zanim zdążył go skrzywdzić, a także pomagając mu ukryć się w piwnicy Nemetonu. Robił to głównie po to, by wiedzieć więcej o ludziach, których mógłby później wykorzystać. Gdy zobaczył swojego siostrzeńca z jego nową dziewczyną, Paige Krasikeva, zmanipulował go, by pozwolił Alfie ugryźć dziewczynę, mówiąc, że w przeciwnym razie zerwie z Derekiem, gdyby dowiedziała się, że jest wilkołakiem. Tłumaczył mu, że gdyby była jedną z nich, mogliby być razem, nie martwiąc się, czy Paige przypadkiem nie zostanie skrzywdzona. Jednak plan Petera miał ostatecznie katastrofalne skutki, bo Paige ostatecznie odrzuciła ugryzieni i Derek musiał ją zabić. W pewnym momencie przed pożarem Peter odebrał życie niewinnemu człowiekowi, co sprawiło, że jego wilcze oczy stały się niebieskie jak u Dereka. Pod koniec 2004 lub na początku 2005 roku wybuchł pożar domu Hale, który spowodowała Kate Argent, zabijając przy tym jego siostrę Talię i resztę rodziny, z wyjątkiem jego siostrzeńca i siostrzenicy Dereka, Laury i Cory , którzy byli w szkole lub udało im się uciec. Peter doznał oparzeń trzeciego stopnia, które objęło ponad 75% jego ciała, więc musiał uruchomić swoje uzdrowienie wilkołaka, które wprowadziło go w śpiączkę, by pomóc mu wrócić do zdrowia. Następne sześć lat spędził w takim stanie w szpitalu. W około 2009 roku, przydzielono mu współlokatorkę Meredith Walker, Banshee w stanie katatonii, która w jakiś telepatyczny sposób mogła usłyszeć każdą myśl w głowie wilkołaka, jakby mówił wprost do jej ucha. Jego śpiączka spowodowała, że został uwięziony we własnym umyśle,i cały czas obwiniał winą swoją siostrę Talię za to, że nie słuchała go o Argentach. Postanowił stworzyć Pule Śmierci nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń, aby zrównoważyć nadprzyrodzony świat Beacon Hills, by mógł go odbudować na swój własny obraz. Jednak ostatecznie zapomniał o tym zanim odzyskał przytomność i skupił swoją wściekłość, by zemścić się na ludziach odpowiedzialnych za pożar. Pod koniec 2010 lub na początku 2011 roku, Peter zaczął powoli wychodzić ze śpiączki, a każda pełnia księżyca, dawała mu trochę więcej siły. Rozpoczął współpracę ze swoją pielęgniarką, Jennifer, która pomogła mu zwabić jego siostrzenicę, Laurę Hale z powrotem do miasta, za pomocą martwego jelenia ze spiralą wypaloną na jego ciele. Tuż przed odcinkiem Wolf Moon w styczniu, Peter zawędrował do lasu i znalazł Laurę, która usłyszała wieści o jeleniu i wróciła do Beacon Hills, aby to sprawdzić. Koniec końców jej wujek zabił ją, zabierając jej moce Alfy dla siebie. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Dla większości z sezonu pierwszego, Peter jest postrzegany tylko w jego pełnej formie Alfa. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku Magic Bullet. Był w szpitalu Beacon Hills w formie człowieka. Miał blizny na prawej połowie twarzy i nie był sprawny cokolwiek powiedzieć ani zrozumieć. W następnych odcinkach pojawiał się w pełnej formie Alfy. Dopiero w odcinku Wolf's Bane jego siostrzeniec dowiedział się, że Peter zabił jego siostrę i przejął jej pozycje Alfy. W odcinku Formality Peter atakuje Lydie Martin na boisku szkolnym i gryzie ją, przez co Lydie nawiedzają koszmary i zdobywa zdolności słuchu. Potrafi słyszeć coś, czego inni nie mogą usłyszeć. W odcinku Code Breaker Peter zabija Kate Argent, ciotkę Allison, za to, że podpaliła dom Hale'ów wraz z nim i z jego rodziną. Zaraz po tym Peter chce zabić Allison, ale Scott i Derek nie dopuszczają do tego. Podpalają go, a Derek podcina mu gardło i zakopuje pod jego domem. |-|Sezon 2= Petera Hale'a widać kilka razy przez Lydię Martin jako halucynacje. W odcinku Party Guessed nawiedza Lydię w postaci halucynacji. Podczas urodzinowej imprezy Lydii wszyscy zachowują się dziwnie tylko nie ona. Pod koniec imprezy przychodzi po Dereka i dmucha w jego twarz dziwny proszek, przez co on mdleje. Zaprowadza go do jego domu i podaje go w ofierze, żeby wskrzesić Petera. Peter łapie go za rękę przez co staje się żywy. W następnych odcinkach Peter, Derek, Isaac i Scott próbują uratować Jacksona i powstrzymać Gerarda. |-|Sezon 3= W tym sezonie Peter pomaga Scottowi i Stilesowi. W odcinku Chaos Rising Peter pomaga Scottowi w odnalezieniu dwóch osób, którzy są zamknięci w banku. Jest to Cora Hale i Boyde. Sam jednak nie uczestniczy w tym ponieważ, jak uważa, nie ma wystarczająco siły i jest osłabiony. W odcinku Visionary Peter opowiada o tym co zmieniło Dereka i jego kolor oczu na zimny i stalowy błękit. Również okazuje się, że Peter też ma niebieski kolor oczu. W odcinku The Overlooked Peter zajmuje się jego siostrzenicą Corą w szpitalu. Potem włącza się do walki z bliźniakami, ale nie jest w stanie, dlatego Derek i Scott wstrzyknęli mu epinefryne. W następnym odcinku Lydia odwiedza Petera ponieważ ona chce odnaleźć jakieś miejsce. Potem Peter pomaga Scottowi w dostaniu się do umysłu Stilesa. Pomaga mu w tym Lydia. Potem jak już się wydostali z umysłu Stilesa, Peter chce znać imię jego dziecka. Lydia mu odpowiada na ucho "Malia". |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= Wygląd zewnętrzny Peter jest przystojnym, muskularnym mężczyzną o średnim wzroście z brązowymi włosami i oczami i lekko opaloną skórą. Jest wyrafinowanym mężczyzną, który często nosi dobrze dopasowane jeansy i t-shirty dekoltem w szpic lub w serek. Peter często ma kozią bródkę lub skórę na twarzy, a jego fryzury zostały wygładzone w eleganckim stylu. Wydaje się być w połowie późnych lat 30-tych z powodu długowieczności wilkołaka, ale według jego dokumentacji szpitalnej jest on w wieku 40 lat. Charakter Moce i umiejętności Moce Peter posiada powszechne moce wilkołaka o poziomie Omega. Po jego zmartwychwstaniu siły Petera osłabły na kilka miesięcy, ale po kilku sezonach udało mu się odzyskać wyjątkową moc nawet na poziom Omegi. Przez to, że urodził się istotą nadprzyrodzoną i jest już nią dość długo jego podstawowe fizyczne moce są bardzo rozwinięte, do takich zdolności należały między innymi jego nadprzyrodzona siła, szybkość, zwinność, wytrzymałość i zdolność do szybkiej regeneracji. Umiejętności * Nadprzyrodzona wiedza: będąc wychowywany w nadprzyrodzonym świecie przez całe swoje życie, Peter ma ogromną wiedzę na temat gatunków nadprzyrodzonych i mitologicznych stworzeń. Wykazał się dogłębną znajomością na temat Kanimy, Berserków, Kitsune i Jeźdźców Widmo, a także szczegółowych informacji o różnych rytuałach, historii i obyczajach wilkołaka. * Manipulacja: Peter jest bardzo dobry w manipulowaniu innymi, żeby robili to co on chce, częściowo opanował to dzięki swojej wypracowanej umiejętności czytania i rozumienia intencji innych. Dokładnie wie, kiedy udawać sojusznika, a kiedy wreszcie ujawnić swoje prawdziwe plany, to w jaki sposób udało mu się oszukać stado Scotta i Dereka przez prawie trzy sezony. * Umiejętności taktyczne: Peter ma wyjątkową zdolność do wymyślania planów z wyprzedzeniem ruchów przeciwnika, co w połączeniu z cierpliwością i zdolnością do trzymania swoich planów tylko dla siebie, daje bardzo duże rezultaty. Ta zdolność pozwoliła mu uknuć plan, by zabić Scotta McCall i ukraść jego moce Alfy, który rozgrywał się przez cały sezon trzeci i czwarty, udając ich sojusznika i pomagając im, gdy to możliwe, choć robiąc to w zamian za różne przysługi, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. * Umiejętności w walce: Peter pokazał, że jest zawodowym wojownikiem, wykorzystującym swoje nadprzyrodzone zdolności do stworzenia swojego własnego stylu walki. Był w stanie walczyć na przeciwko Scottowi, który był Prawdziwym Alfą, a on tylko słabym Omegę i potrafił dominować nad nim przez większość ich czasu, pomimo tego, że był słabszy niż nastolatek. Słabości Peter posiada standardowe słabości wilkołaka z poziomu Omega, w tym wrażliwość na tojad, jarzębinę, wilczy porost, zmodyfikowany wirus grypy i elektryczność. Jest również podatny na efekty pełni księżyca i super księżyca, jednak jako starszy wilkołak z dziesięcioletnim doświadczeniem, Peter nie zmagał się z efektami księżyca od czasu krótkiej kariery Alfy. Peter, podobnie jak wszystkie inne postacie, jest również podatny na skutki zaćmienia księżyca, co powoduje utratę jego mocy tak długo, jak długo księżyc znajduje się w cieniu umysłu. Po wskrzeszeniu nadprzyrodzone moce Petera znacznie się zmniejszyły, zmuszając go do sprzymierzenia się z nowym stadem jego siostrzeńca, aby przetrwać wystarczająco długo, by odzyskać siły. Od tego czasu wykazuje zwiększoną siłę, szybkość, zwinność, wytrzymałość pokazując, że pokonał tę słabość. Ciekawostki * Jest biologicznym ojcem Malii Tate. * To on przemienił Scotta McCalla w wilkołaka. * Ugryzł Lydię Martin, co uwolniło jej zdolności Banshee. * Nieświadomie przez niego została stworzona Pula Śmierci. * Został zapomniany przez Jeźdźców Widmo zaraz po swoim wyjściu z Eichen House. * Na peronie stał się sojusznikiem Stilesa. Galeria tumblr_static_no_no.gif|Peter Hale tumblr_nb0p7qfEjO1t90e7uo1_500.gif tumblr_n9wa6ctAFQ1t90e7uo1_500.gif tumblr_n9byqpgQjB1t90e7uo1_400.gif tumblr_mzwo51Ptoa1t90e7uo1_500.gif tumblr_mq2h770l7U1rjvyfwo1_500.gif peterh.gif looking-good-peter-hale.gif Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_19_Letharia_Vulpina_Ian_Bohen_Peter_offers_to_help.png Largepeter.gif Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 8 Visionary Ian Bohen Peter Hale Eye Glow.png Peter-Hale-teen-wolf-37292767-1600-900.png Tumblr nbjj2a4moD1t90e7uo1 500.gif Werewolf-teenager.jpg 1zu7fs.gif|Młodszy Peter Hale 2z8x3yf.gif|Młodszy Peter Hale original.gif|Młodszy Peter Hale pKt580U.jpg|Młodszy Peter Hale Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_8_Visionary_Michael_Fjordbak_Young_Peter_Hale.png|Młodszy Peter Hale tumblr_m6yumwsk3v1qbooxeo1_500.gif|Młodszy Peter Hale tumblr_mqf065a3mh1rdhbwuo1_250.gif|Młodszy Peter Hale tumblr_mta57hs5xH1stvrh2o7_500.gif|Młodszy Peter Hale TWo27.jpg|Młodszy Peter Hale Young_Peter_Hale.jpg|Młodszy Peter Hale Nawigacja Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Rodzina Hale Kategoria:Alfy Kategoria:Postacie poboczne Kategoria:Beta Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Omega Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Beacon Hills Kategoria:Absolwenci Beacon Hills Kategoria:Istoty Nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami